


Torn Up

by Eccentric_Bambi



Series: Love is in the air - Valentines day Prompt Collection [3]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Blind Date, Dirty Talk, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Bambi/pseuds/Eccentric_Bambi
Summary: Day 12: Ruki plans a flashy Valentine’s date at one of the most expensive restaurants in Tokyo. It all goes smoothly until his date shows up in ripped jeans, a Rolling Stones shirt, and starts choking on his spaghetti halfway through the dinner.ORPopular designer, Takanori Matsumoto, is desperate for some company on Valentine's Day. And a last minute decision to accept a blind date turns out not in the way he expected.





	Torn Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aoi_Sensei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Sensei/gifts).



> THIS IS KINDA LATE AND I APOLOGIZE FOR THAT. SO THIS IS GONNA BE SELF INDULGENT AND HAVE SOME CURSING AND A LITTLE BIT OF THAT GOOD OL DIRTY TALK BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT

 

Honestly, Ruki didn’t know what he was even doing here. A blind date was as low and desperate as a man could get on Valentine’s Day. And if anyone knew that such an esteemed man of stature like him could be caught doing such a thing, why, the tabloids looking to ruin his image would have a field day. Being a designer, he was always under the scrutiny of the public and had to keep his personal affairs under tight wraps. It sucked, but hey, what could he do really?

So he tried to make the most of it. Plan the date, put an ad on his internet profile promising an all expenses paid fancy dinner at an upscale restaurant just so he would not be alone. And it worked. Sort of. A dude named ‘Akira Suzuki’ was supposed to meet him here, at this fancy restaurant and it would either go really good or really bad.

He just hoped to whatever God was listening that his date was as attractive as his profile icon and not some catfisher looking for a quick way into his pants. Hell no, if he was getting laid tonight it had better be with someone gorgeous enough to melt his clothes off by just looking at him. And if he was right to hope, then an attractive dude with deep smoldering eyes and dark blue black hair was supposed to sweep him off his feet.

Ruki sighed as he walked into the fancy top floor restaurant of the hotel, hoping to find his date first before the other could know who he was. Laying low was the only way to make this go smoothly. If not then, oh well, there were other days.

The front podium asks for his name before taking to a two person table which was, thankfully, empty and blocked off from the other tables, meaning he was the first to get here. And no one would interrupt them for a while.

“Thank fuck,” he growled and sat his tired butt down and started up his phone to look at his messages. He hadn’t looked since he left his house, afraid to see a message that said he was being played with. That was something he would not be able to handle. Being stood up on Valentine’s Day? Oh hell no. Just imagining it made his blood boil with anger.

The sudden sound of confused chatter after a solid ten minutes of waiting at the table had him raising his head in curiosity to the entrance, only to feel the blood that was once pooling in his cheeks to drain completely. There, walking in now, was who he assumed was his date. Only…

“What the… Am I going crazy or…”

No, in fact, he was not going crazy and his eyes were working just fine.

The man at the podium was confused, asking the new guy if he was in the wrong place but as soon as he made eye contact with Ruki then he knew he was in the right place. His face literally lights up.

“No, see there is my date!”

Ruki panicked, knowing he wasn’t being catfished but that wasn’t what made him panic. It was how this guy was dressed. In a five star hotel in a classy upscale hotel.

Dark acid washed jeans with rips in the knees, a chain hanging from his belt loops, dark leather combat boots and a faded gray Rolling Stones shirt with a plain black zip-up bomber jacket. And what the fuck was that thing around his face? A piece of cloth? It hid his nose entirely. That wasn’t in the pictures!

All of it was a total change from his own deep blue tuxedo, white tie and fancy dress shoes that screamed ‘class’ and not ‘backstreet drug dealer.’

“What the hell is this,” he hissed as the man literally bounded towards him, the sound of metal clinking against his hip as he did so grating on his ears. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

The man was indeed the same as his pictures, maybe even better now that Ruki had a chance to look at him up close. Yup. Dark ashy blue black hair in a somehow neat mess and deep piercing brown eyes. Now that would have made him smolder to a puddle of goo but…

“What?” he asked and sits across from Ruki in a rudely slack and casual posture. “Do I have the wrong guy or are you indeed Ruki?”

Thankfully this guy had the sense to close the privacy curtain and they were alone, meaning no one else could see the embarrassment on his face.

“No, I am it’s just… What the heck are you wearing?” he demanded again, now in a lowered growl of embarrassment and personal outrage. “Where do you think we are?”

The guy, or rather, Akira, just gave him a small shrug and his lips quirked into an amused smirk. He didn’t seem at all bothered and that just pissed Ruki off even more.

“Well, I’ll be honest, I thought this was just another restaurant, so my being underdressed is kind of an accident, but I don’t really mind.”

“I do!” Ruki snaps, feeling his temper go off the rails. “I specifically stated in my ad that I was going to hold this date in a fancy restaurant and not in some fast food place! This is highly inappropriate!”

Did this mean Akira was one of those types? Dare he say it… A sugar baby? Was Ruki being used for his money??

“Oh, don’t tell me,” Akira starts with a laugh. “You’re the type who holds personal image near and dear to his heart as though it were worth more than their own life, aren’t you Ruki? Or should I say instead, Mister Takanori Matsumoto?”

At that Ruki’s anger dissipates and he is stunned into a silence. This guy… knew him?

“What… How do you…”

“How do I know?” Akira asks and gives a secretive smile. “You’re not the only one in this place who is swimming in money and connections. And besides, how does one not know your face when it has been plastered on billboards and magazines all throughout the city?”

Okay, maybe that was a bit of his own fault… But Ruki dyed and cut his hair to not be recognized! And if what Akira said was true then why did he show up here like this?   
“Then why did you dress like this?” he asks, now more dumbfounded than anything.

“Hm, I don’t like to wear suits that much,” he admits and now that Ruki looked closer, he could indeed tell that the way this guy carried himself with that familiar arrogance and confidence only seen in the higher up parts of society, well…It was like looking into a mirror. A weirdly dressed but still charming mirror.

He sighed, knowing this guy was not going to back down no matter what. Had this been a normal date to like, an amusement park or something, he would not have minded as much. But he booked a room in this hotel already and to storm out now over something like this would only paint him as spoiled and childish.

Besides, if he was being honest… Akira really did look good like this in casual clothes. Even if their surroundings were not the best place for it.

“Fine,” he huffed finally and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Let’s just get through this date and I’ll see if your clothes can go ignored by me for long.”

Akira grinned widely, his teeth straight and white. Yup, not a drug dealer. At least Ruki would not have to worry about being murdered at the end of this and dumped somewhere. This guy seemed to be important himself.

“Great, let’s eat something good cause I haven’t eaten anything just for today.”

That probably wasn’t healthy but who cares. Ruki just hoped that at the end of this, Akira was good enough for a good few romps in the sheets. Hopefully.

/////////////////////////////////

So, twenty minutes in, and Ruki was sure Akira was kind of an… idiot. Spaghetti on the first date? Really? Granted, it was fancy spaghetti with the fancy as fuck cheese, but still. He was kind of messy but tried his best to contain himself.

And contrary to his earlier beliefs? Akira really was attractive as all hell. Ruki was inwardly melting at this point. Aside from trying to eat his own food, he was trying not to ogle his date’s arms and mouth. His tongue was incredibly loud but it only served to excite him, and the small talk they managed to do was not doing them justice.

“So,” Akira said after struggling as usual. “You really didn’t have many plans for today, did you? Other than dinner?”

Ruki smirked and patted his napkin on his lap before folding his arms on the table. Might as well spill the beans. If he was leaving empty handed, then it would be funny.

“No, I had something else planned if all went well.”

Akira went to take a huge bite and asked his question before stuffing his face.

“Oh really? What’s that? A movie or something?”

Ruki smirked.

“No, I was hoping that… Later on, I would get some good dick tonight and leave the hotel with a satisfyingly sore ass in the morning.”

Akira then proceeded to choke on his food and Ruki couldn’t stop the laughter bubbling up in his chest from spilling out, holding his stomach as Akira suffered at his own expense.

Ruki’s peals of squeaking laughter didn’t stop, and he continued to laugh to himself at the angry yet embarrassed redness on Akira’s face. Akira really was cute, hot even. Ruki figured that maybe, despite the poor choice of aesthetically pleasing clothes and nonchalant attitude, he made the right choice in accepting this guy as his date. He was… very indeed charming.

“You… asshole,” Akira gasped. “You trying to kill me?”

Finally reigning in his laughter, Ruki wiped his eyes and sighed, no longer hiding his inner self that was amused at the tiniest things.

“No. I was trying to charm your pants off,” he giggled, hiding his laugh behind a cup of water. “Is it working?”

Akira’s coughs had finally died down and he sighed, having lost his appetite for something like food. But his eyes were pinning Ruki with a look that was obviously telling him something else. He was definitely still hungry, but for something very different.

“It’s a good thing you were planning on something else,” he muttered between them as he wiped his mouth. “Because I just lost my appetite. But I have to ask you something Ruki-san.”

The designer rose a challenging eyebrow at his date and felt his own snarky comment biting at the back of his throat before he could stop himself.

“Oh yeah? And what is that, pray tell?”

Akira smirked back, now over his little almost choking to death episode. HIs eyes were darker and had an edgy tinge to them, making Ruki almost choke himself from the now very obvious bedroom eyes.

“I hope you know how to pull all nighters because I am more than positive that this dinner is already over with.”

Right then, right there, Ruki knew he sure picked a keeper. It was getting more and more difficult to keep his pants on at this point. Even if Akira’s were all torn up, it would just be easier to get them off him anyway.

“Don’t worry. I think I have all night.”

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for leaving this as it is, but I hope you know what comes after ;) hehehehehe


End file.
